Loki's Only Secert
by Refus ShinRa
Summary: Takes place after Thor and right before avengers. As my OC. A young girl is looking for her father who fell from the bifrost before will she ever find him or will she be forced to wait. It will take place during the avengers too. I do not own Marvel i only own my Oc.
1. Chapter 1

A girl with black hair and emerald eyes awoke from her sleep. She got dressed and pulled her hair back and armed herself. She walked out of her chambers and walked to the throne room to see odine sitting in the throne room. She bowed to him and thought "My father, loki should be sitting in that throne." Then she stood waiting for thor. Finally he arrived. "Now someone is this very room knows of Loki's where abouts." odin said. He pointed at Frosta loki's daughter . "Just because i am he's last child does not mean i know everything of my father." she explained frosta. "Why is it that you disagree with me the allfather." he asked. She remained silent. Two guards stepped closer to her. "I mean no disrespect when i tell this but, i believe my father is the rightful king of asgard." she said. "You are dismissed!" he yelled. She bowed then left. The next day she walked on the bifrost alone as usual. Many people that she knew did not like her actions and would prefer she be locked away for good. She looked down off where her father had fell before. "Thinking about jumping too." said lady sith. "No." she replied. "I won't stop you." she said. "I wouldn't expect you to." she said. "Nobody would.' she said before she walked away. Now she was alone and she missed her father very much. She was alone before but her father understood her. Now that he fell she didn't have anybody. She closed her eyes and thought of the last time her father ruled. She walked into the throne room to see her father on the throne. "Has our dream come true." she said. "Indeed it has." loki answered. "Your mother doesn't like the thought of me on the throne and for that she is no longer apart of our family." he explained. "She is a fool if she thinks that thor would be a better king.' frosta agreed. "Tonight i want you to get rid of her for me." he explained. "I will not hesitate father." she said and then she bowed and was dismissed. Then she was interrupted by thor. "Yes?" she asked. " Come with me." he said very firmly. She didn't respond. He grabbed her wrist but, then he saw a faint blue in her. He let go of her and saw that his hand was burnt. Thor summoned his hammer and held it above his head. "You have no weapon." thor declared. "You know nothing of me." she responded. She took her frozen dagger out and held it ready. Thor ran towards her but her ice block him and he fell back. Then lady sith ran her sword through her. Sith then pulled her sword out and aimed it at her. Frosta whispered some words and then disappeared. Thor went to Heimdall. "I can not sense her in asgard or any other realm. Frosta fell on the icy ground of **Jötunheimr.**


	2. Chapter 2

Frosta fell on the icy ground. She forced herself to stand straight and walk onwards. Finally she reached a cave and she fell asleep. "Follow the cries of mortals, follow the glory of the evil one, follow the trail of betrayal." whispered a voice. She got up and followed a blue light. She was at an end. She looked on the wall and engraved was "Take a risk and do the impossible." She closed her eyes and stepped forward. She was on the other side of the end and was knee deep in water. She was surrounded by water. She saw the light go deep beneath the water and she followed it. She swam deeper and deeper and then she found land. She walked where the light was and cast it self through a mirror. She saw her father control two mortals and leave killing many. She did the same grin as her father the one that could tell you that they were nothing but evil and had tricks up their sleeves.

A Couple Days Later

She was watching more of her father's glory when the light disappeared. Then a bright light appeared. Then asgarden 200 soldiers pointed their swords at her. " Is this what odin thinks of me?" she asked. Then the warriors three and lady sith walk near. "You betrayed odins trust and ours.' they said. "Do you not think loki is your true king?" she asked. "No, he is a enemy." declared Hogun. "What about me?" she asked. "You are nothing but an illusion." said Fandral. "Am i, now tell me if i am how did i manage to save my mother and brothers?" she asked. "You killed them." said lady sith . " you have it all wrong i merely just set them free from their useless humanity" she said. "You lie." said hogun. "It's all the truth." she said. "You slayed them like frost giants." declared volstagg. She turned to him. "Maybe tonight i'll free you all from humanity." frosta declared. "We have many soldiers to help us." fandral said. "What soldiers?" she smiled. They turned around and there were no soldiers. She walked around them. "Have you felt pain,Lost, or Empty?" she asked. They stared at her . "You never had to see the one you cared most about fall into the darkness, you have never had to see that your life and before it was a lie, you never had to discover a beast inside of you!" she screamed. She had tears forming in her eyes. "You never had to feel that you failed the one who was most dear to you!" she screamed. "And now for my father, i will destroy you all " she yelled. She pointed her staff at them. "Prepare to meet your death." she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

She held her staff in front of her. "What afraid to fight?" frosta taunted. "We will not fight you." declared Sith. The warriors three agreed.

Frosta's ice hit volstagg and he fell down. Sith jumped at her, sword in hand. Frosta dogged her and hit her as well.

Hogun Ran at her but, was hit as well. Then sith grabbed her from behind but, then frosta used her staff to get her off.

Volstagg tried to hit her but, she knocked him back. Then a bright light appeared and frosta was hit and knocked back.

Her staff rolled away from her. It was Odin, he stood next to her and pointed his Gungnir at her almost touching her neck. Fandral tried to pick it off

but, it burnt his hand. "Don't touch it!" he yelled. Frosta tried to summoned it to her but, odin hit her face with gungnir making her bled a little.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked. "Why don't you just do it." she hissed. Odin starred at her. "Go ahead kill me!" she yelled.

"If i was going to kill you i would have done it sooner." he hissed. Then he hit her again and then she was unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

Frosta awoke with a sharp pain in her head. "Where am i ?" she thought. She stood up and saw that she was in a cell. "They must have

dragged me off after odin hit me." she thought. She saw Frigga standing outside her cell. "Dear your finally awake." she said with a smile.

"How long was i out?" she asked. "3 days." she said. Frosta growled. "You mustn't blame others for your faults." she said.

"Is it my fault that my father is a better king." she asked. "You know it was your choose to be put in here." she said.

"I was only leading what my father had started." she said. "It was you that killed your family." she said. " and you think thor is wise enough to be king?" she asked.

Frigga stepped away with tears in her eyes and walked off. "They will all pay for what they have done." she whispered under her breath.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I will be putting out 2 chapters out per day and they will most likely be short. Please review and if you like fav it Thank you

One of the guards were walking down the steps to the prisons when 15 guards were laying dead by Frosta's cell.

*Time skip*

Frosta held her staff and walk across the bi-frost. "Stop!" ordered Odin. Frosta turned to see odin standing behind her. "

You can't stop me!" she yelled. "I have before." he declared. "No, you didn't." she hissed. "Why all this hatred?" he asked.

"I saw what happened that night!" she yelled. Tears running down her face.

*Flash Back*

A young girl stood there at start of the bridge. She began to run and then she stopped when she saw her father,Thor hanging.

She started to run towards them. Then when she was close enough her father let go and fell from the bridge.

She tried to jump after him but odin stopped her from doing so. Tears running down her face Screaming "Let me fall with him!"

but odin kept her away from the edge.

*End of flash back*

"You let him fell,you put him in pain,you are the one who everybody in pain," she said. "Now it's your turn to fall!" she screamed.

She held her staff in hand and was ready for anything.


	6. Chapter 6

It had turn dark and cold on the bridge and Odin and frosta were still fighting. Frosta had odin knocked down.

He was trying to get on his feet and behind him frost aimed her staff at him and jumped up at him. Then he turned and her staff and gungnir

Hit and it made frosta fly back and landing on her back. He starred at her. She looked at her finger tips had blue light coming from them.

Then a blue light swallowed her up. Frosta landed on her feet and smirking with his arms out was loki. She smiled and ran towards in and he

wrapped her arms around her. "Father what was that and my fingertips they matched the magic?" she asked.

"Come my darling, i will answer all of your questions." he said. "You see the tecrat is linked to your magic and here we will use the tecrat to

control the worthless mortal." he said. "Can't i help you?" she asked. "Yes but, be careful." he said. He grabbed her chin and turned her head

slightly. "What happened?" he said. "I was fighting sith and the warriors three and odin came and made me his prisoner." she said. Her father

put his hand on her shoulder. "I am very proud of you, of your strength and courage." he said with a grin. "A war is coming soon." he said.

Frosta grinned "They shall all knell" she said.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N This takes place after the portal is opened in new York and thor and loki are fighting.

"Father go." said frosta. Loki jumped and went fighting some place else. "Put the staff down frosta!" ordered thor. "I don't think i will." she said.

Thor held his hammer and frosta aimed her staff. "Give it up." he said. "I've been a fool." she said. Thor held his hand out to her. She grabbed his

wrist and turned into a frost giant. "To be afraid of you." she said. His armor started chipping away. She grinned "Are you scared?" she taunted.

Thor kicked her and she rolled but she landed on her feet. She got her staff ready. She split her staff in two and she struck thor with purple magic

He threw his hammer and she blocked it and she knocked thor down and then she jumped off the roof and latched onto the side of the building.

She spotted tony and closed her eyes and her eyes turned purple. "Your turn." she whispered. "Sir i'm loosing contact s...i...r" jarvis said before

he was cut off. Tony looked around He was surrounded by darkness he was not in new york anymore. "What the hell?!" he yelled. "Tony help

me tony!" screamed pepper. "I can't save you, pepper?" he yelled. He started feeling dizzy. "Tony,Tony,Tony!" pepper yelled over and over in

his head. "Pepper...pepp..er" he siad he started to close his eyes. Then he heard it again. "Tony woke up we're not done!" yelled a familiar

voice. Then pepper's voice screamed over and over. "Pepper!" he yelled. "Why couldn't you save me tony?!" she screamed. "No, i can't loose

you" yelled tony. "I seen how you fight you only fight for yourself." said Steve. "It's not true!" he yelled. Peppers screams and steve's voice

played over and over like they would never end. "No!" he yelled but, they kept saying it and they became louder and louder and now he was

falling. "My damn head is going to burst!" he yelled.

*Meanwhile*

Frost stood on the roof top and had her eyes that were full of insanity. Then shot one of his arrows and it blew up the roof and she latched to

the next building.

*Back to Tony*

"No, stop it,god damn it!" he yelled. Then the darkness diapered and he was looking up at steve. "Tony?" he asked. he got up. "I'm up." he

said. "Whats the matter?" he asked. "I'm getting really tired of these gods." tony responded. Then he flew up trying to found the monster's weak spot.

Frosta jumped off the roof and her finger tips started glowing and she put her finger tips together as she fell to the ground. She rolled and she

hit something and she stooped herself to see steve getting up and glaring at her. She pulled out her staff and split it. He ran right through her.

He turned around and there she was. She kicked him down and then tony tried to hit but she dodged him. She put her staff together and hit

against the ground and she was swallowed by the purple and blue magic that formed. Later on they closed the portal and captured loki but

there was no sign of frosta.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N BTW this chapter and on is During Thor The Dark World. Spoilers.

Frosta walked along a sandy ground and she walked and walked. She had no idea where she was going and she was angry at what she did,

she left her father in war. Then her leg started to burn. She stopped there was arrow then she fell on the ground. She woke up in a cell. She

stood up and she saw a stack of books and a table and chairs and on the table were golden apples. Before she could take one 5 guards stood

at her cell. "The Allfather summons you." One said. "Stand back!" one ordered. Then two entered and held her shoulders. Then Two more

entered. First they chained her hands,then her ankles,then her neck,then they put the gag on her mouth. "Walk!" ordered The last guard. They

pushed her out of her cell and to the throne room. She was stopped in front of Odin. Then she saw her father be stopped but unlike her, he

didn't have a gag. " Is my daughters punishment is to be mute." Loki asked. "No only one of you will talk." answered odin. Frosta was forced to

stand there and not be able to defend her father. "You will not see her anymore and will stay in your cell for the rest of your days." said odin.

She could see loki was hurt,he was angry. "As for you!" he yelled pointing at frosta. "You will be chained and be mute for the rest of your days!"

he yelled. She was pulled away and was dragged back to her cell.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N In this chapter Jane has arrived and the dark elves have all ready attack and it's before thor talks to loki.

Frosta laid on her bed still in chains and still mute. Her hair was all messed up and scratched and pulled at the gag trying to get it off. Her wrist

were burning from the chains. She paced back and forth. Her ankles were hurting as well. She hurt inside too. Frigga was dead and her father

was in pain as well as her. She hated odin, she hated thor, she hated all of them. "They could have saved her!" she thought. "My father could

have saved her or me even!" she thought to herself. Soon night fell and she couldn't sleep. She messed with the gag and her chains. She did she

thor walking past her. The all night she scratched at the gag. When morning came she had ripped the gag off with all of her strength. "Finally."

she said. Then she heard that thor had committed treason and her father was with him.


	10. Chapter 10

Frosta laid in her bed with her hand over her mouth. Since she had ripped the gag off her mouth had been bleeding and she trued to heal herself

but she couldn't stay focus. She sat up when the guard called her name. "Loki has been killed." he said. "What of thor?" she asked. "He is in

midguard of this moment." he said. "She looked around she felt the rage building up inside of her. She felt tears building up and then she closed

her eyes and she let it go. Her magic released and everything that was glass shattered. After 5 hours of her rage, she had manage to tear

everything up. She was now in the middle of the glass and she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Frosta stood in a field and there was her father

sitting in a throne but, then he fell out of the throne and coughed up blood and she tried to run towards him but it was as if a wall blocked her

from helping him. He was now on the ground and she could reach him. As she looked at him, he stood up and led her in a forest. There she saw

her brothers and her mother. "Weak is all you are." They said. "Weak!" they laughed. Then frosta was on the edge of a cliff. They still laughed

at her. She then fell and she was hanging by the cliff. "Why would i save someone that couldn't even save me, Why would i save someone that

didn't jump after me, Why would i save someone that was a disappointment?" Loki said. Then he kicked her off the cliff and smiled at her. Frosta

jumped up and was in her chambers asleep. She saw her father sitting next to her. "Father?" she asked. He smiled. "I thought you were dead."

she said. "Soon perhaps i will tell you how i did it." he said. She sat up and hugged him.


	11. Chapter 11

Frosta walked out of her chambers and walked down the hall to the dinning hall. She sat down and after a while thor walked in telling them that

he would leave soon. "You can not leave without a good party!" declared fandral. "I shall stay for the party." thor said. Frosta finished her food

and left. Hours pasted and she was forced to intend the party. Frosta stood up and watched everybody drink to their hearts desire. She spotted

a servant carrying a goblet full of wine towards thor. She grinned and snapped her fingers and the wine turned into snakes and the servant

screamed and dropped the goblet. Thor looked over at frosta. "That was a fine glass of wine frosta!" he whined. "I can't have a little fun." she

said. Then waved her hand and the snakes turned to wine. Thor smiled at her and then he thought of loki and how he missed him. Soon the

party ended and thor left.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Good new i'm back on track uploading sorry i'll make sure i stay on track this time.

It had been a couple a years since thor had left and frost was glad that she didn't have to see his face near her. She went to hemidal and asked

him what he saw about thor. "He has 3 sons and the oldest wants to claim the throne." he said. "Thank you" she said before she left. She

grabbed her weapons and telported to midgurd. She landed in a field and there was a little boy that had Thor's eyes and jane's hair. He seemed

to know that she was a god which wasn't had to tell. She looked into his eyes and saw if she didn't stop her he would cause chaos for all nine

realms. He knew that she was going to attack her and when he stood in front of her. "My father is a god which makes me a god and you are

weak!" he declared. "You see your mother is not which makes you half, as for me my father is god and my mother was as as well." she

explained. She looked into his eyes and he took his knife and slit his throat, spilling blood. "Weak?" she asked. She looked at his dead body.

"I'm not the one that is dead." she whispered. Then she returned to asgurd.


	13. Authors Nite

JamieStark

( JamieStark) I am very sorry but I will no longer from to day be o publishing on fanfiction. Net but if you want to see more of this story and mire of me follow me at the web address up i am very sorry guys.

t


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N: I'm so sorry guys i was just really frustrated last time but i am back and will be doing more so please satay with me cause i will too, thanks for the support. Also i will be starting a Harry Potter Fan-fiction i would love it if you check that out when i have it up. Now enjoy.**

Frosta went straight to her chambers smirking the whole way. Frosta closed the door letting her staff float mid-air. A green and purple color surrounded her and her hands were drenched in the fresh blood. Frosta cleaned her hands off and wiped the blade of her dagger off as well. In the corner of her eye she saw a flash of green. "How did it go?" a too familiar voice asked. "The little disgrace ceases to exist." she said sound of her father's chilling laugh echoed her chambers. "I am truly proud and in a time you will have ended the line of disgraces." he said. "Soon father, soon." she reassured. "Wonderful Frosta, wonderful." he said. She was gently pulled into a hug. Loki ran his cold hand threw her black hair. "You must rest now." he whispered."Of course, father." she agreed. Then he disappeared. Frosta pushed her floating staff up and it clasped itself on the stone wall. Then frosta removed her armor and began to drift into a deep slumber.

Meanwhile

Down in midgaurd Jane ran threw the house trying to find her youngest son. Thor searched the downstairs trying not to wake his other children. Jane walked into the old shed and unlocked the wooden doors. To find her lifeless son, Asmund, His eyes were still open but instead of their bright blue eyes, they were a grayish color. Jane screamed before she fainted. Thor rushed towards her and caught her. Sadness over came his eyes. "why." he asked himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Midgurad, 6:14 am

Jane wouldn't come out of their bedroom every since the funeral and cried every night. The youngest child was 6 year old girl named Elisabeth. A sudden gust of cold wind unlatched the window's locks. A pale hand opened the window and slipped in. Frosta always had a talent for being sneaky and silent. She waved her frozen staff over the young girl's body. She focused on her and her only. "åpne sinn, mate meg din frykt." she chanted. A twisted color of purple came from her and glowed around the staff and Frosta. "Vri tankene, gjøre dem virkelige, aldri la dem slippe unna deg så lenge du lever." she chanted. The purple power stirred inside of Frosta. Her cold hand glowed with the power. She placed her hand on Elisabeth's forehead. The purple magic seeped into the girl's mind. Frosta bent down to her. "Sweet dreams." she whispered. Then the Insanity godess laughed in satisfaction just loud enough for poor elisabeth to her. Then the screaming started. She then closed the window and disappeared and arrived in Asgard, her eyes glowing with a shade of purple.

Translations:

åpne sinn, mate meg din frykt.: open the mind,feed me your fears.

Vri tankene, gjøre dem virkelige, aldri la dem slippe unna deg: Twist the mind,make them real,never let them escape you


End file.
